Total Drama: 1st and 2nd
by noah.kondon
Summary: It is season 7 of Total Drama and we are bringing back all of our finalist to do it again. Will someone win again or will somebody else finish what they started. Welcome to Total Drama: 1st and 2nd
1. I never knew you and I hope to never

1. I never knew you and I hope to never know you.

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama 1st and 2nd place. We have had 6 seasons and now it's time to have our 7th. We are bring back our finalists from each season. We have turned Pahatiew Island into an exact replica of Wawanakwa Island. Just like home. So let me introduce our contestants.

Chis: Weird Fat Boy Owen

Owen: Pancakes (As he falls from the plane)

Chris: Weird Goth Girl Gwen

Gwen: (screaming)

Chris: Juvinial Delinquent Duncan

Duncan: Your gonna Pay

Chris: I doubt it

Chris: Antisocial Nerd Beth

Beth: But I don't have braces.

Chris: Your still a nerd

Chris: Popular Girl Heather

Heather: I still hate Chris

Chis: Flirty Latino Boy Alejandro

Alejandro: Don't call me a boy. I'm a man

Chris: I don't care

Chris: Bubble Boy Cameron

Cameron: We could die from this.

Chris: I know

Chis: Stupid Jock Lightning

Lightning: Sha-Yeah

Chris: Cured MPD Boy Mike

Mike: Ahhhhh

Chris: Super Nice Girl Zoey

Zoey: Mike

Chris: Zombie Hater Shawn

Shawn: Zombies! Where?

Chris: Olympic Girl Sky

Sky: Diving Practice

Chris: Wait, There are only 12 of you. I need 14.

Cameron: We only had 6 seasons

Chis: Mike, since Mal played half the season too. You were both finalists.

Mike: But I killed Mal

Chris: No you banished him. Chef go extract Mal from Mike.

(Chef grabs Mike and throws him in a machine)

Mal: I'm back

Contestants: No!

Chris: Yes, but we gave him a red shirt so he can't pose as anybody else.

Chef: Chris, we only have 13.

Chris: I would totally be a 1st since I'm awesome but I can't play. Since Chef is second to me in awesomeness. He will be competing this Season.

Chef: No! (Chris pushes him into the group of contestants)

Confessionals

Chef: Chris is making me compete on this show. I'm a kill him.

Mal: I'm back and I am gonna take over.

Duncan: Chis said I will release you if you play 1 more time so I'm back.

End of Confessionals

Chis: Let's divide you into teams. Guys stand on 1 side girls on the other. (Everybody Reshuffles)

Heather: They have 9 and we have 7. No fair.

Chris: Relax, since Cameron is so weak we are sending him to the girls side.

(Cameron tries to protest but Chris pushes him over)

Chris: Since Alejandro hangs out with them all the time we are sending him to the girls too.

Alejandro: Very Well

Confessionals:

Alejandro: F**k. This is Bull****. I'm gonna kick his F***ing ***

End of Confessionals

Chris: Boys, you are the Masculine Males

Duncan: That's right Gwen, Masculine.

Gwen: (sigh)

Confessionals

Duncan: She wants me.

Gwen: He is so annoying.

End of Confessionals

Chris: Girls, you are the Flirtations Females.

Sky: We are not all Flirtatious

Chris: But Heather is.

Sky: But...

Chris: SHUT UP

Confessionals

Sky: Take a Chill Pill.

End of Confessionals

Chris: Lets get to today's challenge. One at a time You will dive of a cliff where there are 25 keys. One of them unlocks the door to the spa hotel. First to unlock the door wins Immunity for their team and goes to exile island after the vote where they can find the Chris McClain Invincibility Statue. If you play it after the votes are cast and before they are read. Any votes against you don't count.

Zoey: This challenge is the exact...

Chris: SHUT IT

Confessionals

Zoey: Take a Chill Pill.

End of confessionals

Chris: Choose your drivers

Mike: Let's pick Mal so he can't go to exile and find the statue.

(Everyone agrees)

Confessionals

Mal: Mike is so going down

End of confessionals

Heather: Lets do the same thing except with Alejandro.

(Everybody agrees)

Confessionals

Alejandro: F**k. This is Bull****. I'm gonna kick her F***ing ***

End of Confessionals

Everybody except Mal and Alejandro go up the cliff.

Chris: 3,2,1, GO

(Chef and Cameron dive in the water and Chef comes up first)

Chef: Got one.

(Mal and Chef leave)

Cameron: I got it

(Alejandro and Cameron leave)

(Chef tries to open the door and fails)

Chef: But I set up this challenge

Chris: So I changed the lock.

(Chef gives Chris an angry glare and Cameron and Alejandro come by.)

(Cameron successfully opens the door.)

Alejandro: I am Immune.

Chris: Masculine Males, get voting.

Masculine Males Cabin.

Mike: We should make an alliance to get to the merge.

Duncan: 100%

Shawn: Yeah

Owen: I'm in

Mike: So we vote out Mal tonight.

Confessionals

?: This is Perfect

End of Confessionals

Voting Confessional

Mal: I said Mike was gonna pay.

Mike: MAL

Duncan: See you Never.

Shawn: I never knew you and I hope to never know you.

Owen: Pankakes

Chef: There is something not right with this boy.

Lighting: Sha-Yeah

End of Confessionals

Elimination Ceremony

Chris: Let's welcome out Peanut Gallery.

(The Flirtatious Females just sit there.)

Chris: Alright, it is impossible to have found the Invincibility Statue because nobody has been to exile so I will read the votes.

Chris: First Vote, Mal.

Chris: Mike. That's 1 vote Mike, 1 vote Mal.

Chris: Mal. That's 2 votes Mal, 1 vote Mike.

Chris: Mal. That's 3 votes Mal, 1 vote Mike.

Chris: 1st Person voted out, Mal.

Mal: You shall all pay.

Chris: I can't have you running around the world like a Crazy person so...

(The police come out and arrest Mal)

Police Man: You are getting the Death Penalty, Mal.

Mal: What about my trial.

Police Man: No

(The police man takes Mal of the Island.)

Chris: Everyone go to bed except Cameron. Cameron wait here for my intern to take you to exile.

(Everyone leaves exempt Cameron. Cameron and an intern get on a boat and go to Exile.

Chris: I'll see you next time on Total Drama: 1st and Second.

Mal and the Police Men.

(Mal is about to get in the car when he kicks the Police Man, takes his gun and points it at him.)

Mal: Drop the Knife and the Handcuffs.

(The police man drops all his weapons)

Mal: Thank you

(Mal gets in the car and drives away)

Mal: I'll come back, and when I do you won't expect it.

(Mal Drives of into the distance)


	2. I would rather vote for someone else

2. I would rather vote for someone else.

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd Place. I introduced our 12 campers and added Chef and Mal to the mix, then I divided the teams in to Boys VS. Girls, Alejandro, and Cameron. Cameron quickly won the first challenge and sent himself to exile and the boys to the elimination ceremony. The boys unanimously voted Mal out and we sent him to jail. Who is this mystery person in the confessional? Who will be eliminated tonight? And will my hair get even sexier? The answers to some of these questions here on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd.

(Theme song Plays)

Flirtatious Females cabin (Girls)

Gwen: It feels good to be safe.

Heather: Don't count on it.

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: Heather is getting so mean lately.**

**Beth: I hope we win today's challenge.**

**Sky: These girls are so catty, they forget I'm an Olympic Athlete.**

**End of Confessionals**

Flirtatious Females cabin (Boys)

Alejandro: It's nice having my own cabin but I wonder how Cameron is on Boney Island.

Boney Island

Cameron: Where is the statue? Aha.

(Cameron pokes a bunny rabbit and runs.)

Masculine Males Cabin

(All the beds are flipped over, all the sinks are flooding an party music is playing)

Owen: Spending the summer with Geoff teaches you how to party

Mike: Tell me about it.

Shawn: This is the life.

Duncan: This is the best.

Lightning: Sha-Yeah

**Confessionals**

**Mike: No more Mal!**

**Duncan: I always hated that guy.**

**Shawn: I did not want to get to know him.**

**Owen: Pancakes!**

**Chef: I hate these stupid teens they broke my earmuffs too.**

**?: What happened to Chefs earmuffs?**

Flashback 

(? Sneaks up on Chef while he is sleeping, takes the earmuffs and puts them in Duncan's bag.)

**?: This will be good. **

**End of Confessionals**

Chef: You took my earmuffs!

Duncan: NO I DIDNT!

Chef: Who else do you blame?

Chris: Campers, Please gather at the Chrisneyland for today's challenge.

(All the campers stand in front of Chris)

Chris: Let's bring in Exiled Contestant Cameron

(Cameron Joins his team)

Chris: Welcome to Chriseyland, a place were magic happens.

(The Ferris wheel collapses)

Chris: Interns!

(The interns start fixing the Ferris wheel.)

Zoey: Is this even safe

Chris: Of course it's safe

(The Ferris Wheel collapses again.)

Chris: For your first challenge, you will all be on a roller coaster circling around the island. If you want to stop, pull on the lever. The roller coaster will stop and you will get off. Last person still on wins. If you win you can chose immunity for yourself or an advantage for your team. Got it.

(Everybody nods)

Chris: Females, sit one person out to make it even

Beth: I'll sit out

Chris: Everyone else Get On.

(Everyone is ready to go.)

Chris: I have a special offer to make you. Whoever gets of now will win $500.

(Sky, Alejandro, Zoey, Lightning, and Gwen all get off.)

Heather: What are you guys doing.

Alejandro: We never won the million unlike you guys and Chef has a job.

Chris: You all got of so you split split the money. You all get $100.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: I just gave up possible a chance at $1 million for $100 bucks!**

**Mike: Zoey is too obsessed with winning money of this show. I'm here to help her win but getting myself to the merge is the first step.**

**Gwen: I'm an idiot.**

**End of Confessionals**

(The roller coaster starts moving at 200 mph and Chef pulls the lever immediately.)

**Confessionals**

**Chef: I ain't doing this for some teens who got of for $100**

**End of Confessionals**

Cameron: I'm pulling it too.

Heather: Are you kidding me!

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: It's Heather Vs. Our alliance.**

**End of Confessionals**

Owen: If you get me Pankakes I'll get off too.

Chris: Done

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: Make that Heather Vs. Our alliance minus Owen. **

**Chris: We're on a tight schedule so I have to bribe people off.**

**Owen: PANCAKES!**

**End of Confessionals.**

Chris: Start it up again

Heather: NO! I'm not gonna do this if none of you are. (Heather pulls the lever.)

Chris: Any more people leaving.

Shawn: Duncan, Let's let Mike win. He is the most trustworthy.

Duncan: I agree.

(Shawn and Duncan pull their lever.)

Chris: Mike wins.

Mike: I choose the advantage for my team.

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: I thought Mike was letting me win this season.**

**Mike: I can't have my social game blown up so Zoey can move up 1 step.**

**End of Confessionals**

Chris: 6 of you from each team will go it a Ferris wheel in different compartments. When you feel like getting of pull the lever and it will stop the next time your on the bottom. Last team standing wins.

Sky: Yeah, I've waited in spaces for over 4 hours.

Alejandro: I am very patient.

(Sky and Alejandro high five.)

Chris: Flirtatious Females, sit someone out.

Gwen: I'm not very patient. I will sit.

Chris: Now the advantage. The Masculine Males get to choose two people to eliminate from the challenge.

Masculine Males: Alejandro and Sky

Chris: Everyone else get on.

Chris: Go

15 Minuets Later

Owen: I have to pee.

Duncan: Pee of the side

(Owen pees and it lands on Heather)

Heather: I AM TAKING A SHOWER!

(Heather pulls the lever and leaves.)

Chris: Owen, your disqualified.

(Owen gets out)

Lighting: Sha-Lever

(Lightning pulls the lever and gets of)

Mike: I have to go to the bathroom.

(Mike gets out)

2 hours later

Zoey: Duncan, I know you have to pee. Let's both get off

Duncan: OK

(Duncan and Zoey both pull the lever.)

Chef: Cameron

Cameron: Yes

(Chef and Cameron both pull the lever)

2 hours later

Beth: I can't

(Beth pulls the lever and Shawn and Beth both get off)

Chris: Shawn won so the Masculine Males win, Flirtatious Females get voting.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Heather: I wish I could vote for somebody not on my team. (coughs) Owen.**

**Alejandro: I could be safe right now if it wasn't for you.**

**Zoey: I hope this person goes.**

**Sky: I'm here to win not make friends.**

**Cameron: Please go home.**

**Gwen: F**k you.**

**Beth: I would rather vote for someone else.**

**End Of Confessionals**

Elimination Ceremony

Chris: If anyone has the invincibility statue and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

(Long Silence)

Chris: I will read the votes.

Chris: First Vote, Alejandro

Chris: Heather, That's 1 vote Heather, 1 vote Alejandro

Chris: Alejandro, Thats 2 votes Alejandro, 1 vote Heather.

Chris: Alejandro, Thats 3 votes Alejandro, 1 vote Heather.

Chris: 2nd Person voted out, Alejandro.

Alejandro: Oh I do not believe I'm going home.

Heather: Nice Try.

Alejandro: See you soon Heather at the Playa de Losers.

Heather: I will not go there. I'm gonna win.

Alejandro: Good luck winning every Challenge till the merge.

Heather: ugh.

Chris: This year we have a new elimination device the Trash Can of Shame. You will go into a disgusting Trash Barrel. Get dumped into a Trash Truck and drive to the Playa de Losers where you will be dumped into a dumpster. So Alejandro. (Gestures to trash Can)

Beth: Eww. That's Disgusting.

(Alejandro gets in the Trash Can. A trash truck comes by and you can see Alejandro getting dumped in. The trash truck puts the barrel down and drives away.)

Chris: So, Masculine Males. Who is going to exile?

Mike: I'll go

**Confessionals **

**Mike: I have to find the Invincibility Statue.**

**End of Confessionals**

Chris: Ok, Mike get on the boat.

(Mike gets on a boat and it leaves to go to exile.)

Chris: Everyone, get some sleep.

(Everyone leaves.)

Chris: See you next time on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd.


	3. Fat Talented Zombie-Killing Punks

3. Fat Talented Zombie-Killing Punks

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd Place. The boys celebrated Mal's Departure. Cameron failed to find the Invincibility Statue. Mike won the Advantage Challenge and chose the advantage for his team which ticked Zoey off. It came in handy and led Shawn to winning Immunity for the Masculine Males. In the end, the females unanimously voted Alejandro off and Alejandro took the Trash Cycle of Shame. We are now down to a dozen. Who will get voted out and see there Cousin? Actually, they won't. But still, Find out here on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd Place.

(Theme song Plays)

Flirtatious Females Cabin (Girls)

Heather: No more Alejandro.

**Confessionals:**

**Heather: Alejandro is gone!**

**?: This is perfect. 2 other villains are gone. I shall rule the game. It should also only take a few more minutes for my sabotage to kick in.**

Flashback

(? Takes out Gwen's Diary and starts writing in it. Once he/she is finished he/she places it in Heather's bag.)

**?:Exceptional **

**End of Confessionals**

Heather: Gwen!

Gwen: Yeah.

Heather: Zoey, go get Bubble Boy. He needs to be a part of this.

Sky: A part of what.

Heather: You'll see.

(Cameron and Zoey walk in)

Cameron: What's going on.

Heather: Gwen, I'm gonna read your diary.

Gwen: You can't do that.

Heather: Only the Interesting part. "All these girls are Total bit**es. The are all little f***ing flys waiting to be swatted and me and Cameron are the only ones here that aren't total Motherf***ers."

Sky: Wait a minute. Why do you have it then?

Heather: It was in my bag.

Beth: So somebody must have placed it there.

Zoey: But who?

**Confessionals**

**?: The team is in total chaos now to mess with the Males.**

(? goes up to Shawn's bag and takes out Zombie Repellent. ? reads the back and it says NOT REAL ZOMBIE REPELLENT JUST SOME SPRAYABLE MIST. ? slaps his/her forehead and goes to Mal's bag and puts it there.)

**?: The team is gonna think Mal is back.**

**Mal: ? doesn't even know I'm back.**

**End of Confessionals.**

Masculine Males Cabin

Shawn: Where is my Zombie Repellent?!

Duncan: I don't know. Let's look.

(All the guys except for Chef search everywhere.)

Lighting: Sha-Lightning searched everywhere .

Owen: Where is it?

Duncan: There's only one place we haven't searched.

Shawn: Where!

(Everyone looks at Mal's empty bag)

Shawn: But there could be something evil in there.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: Why didn't I think of that?!**

**End of Confessionals**

(Shawn carefully opens Mal's bag.)

Shawn: My Zombie Repellent!

Owen: Does this mean?

Duncan: I'm afraid so.

Lightning: Mike is gonna Sha-Freak after he gets back from exile.

Boney Island

(Mike is digging and finds a rolled up piece of paper.)

Mike: A clue!

_Climb up to the Highest Point._

_Look down and everything will joint._

(Mike goes to the tallest tree in the forest and climbs up it.)

(Mike looks all all around him and sees the statue in an Owl Hole an runs to a tree with an Owl Hole. He reaches into it and an owl bites him.)

Mike: OW!

(Mike looks to his left and sees an identical tree. Mike Reaches in and pulls the invincibility statue out.)

Mike: I found the Invincibility Statue!

Cabins

Chris: Let's Bring in Exiled Contestant Mike.

(Mike Joins his team)

Chis: Teams will be playing a fun game of Capture the flag.

Campers Yay!

Chris: With death eating monsters chasing you.

Campers: Aww.

Chris: Best of 3 wins. Ready, Set, Go.

(Sky runs for the flag but Shawn comes out of nowhere and pulls her.

Shawn: That's too bad.

Sky: Shut it!

(Sky goes to jail)

(Heather tries to save Sky but Duncan pulls her.)

**Confessionals **

**Zoey: I need to find out if Mike is playing for me or for himself.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Zoey runs straight towards Mike.)

Duncan: PULL HER!

(Mike Pulls Zoey's flag)

Duncan: Time to charge.

(Shawn and Duncan Run for the flag an go by Beth and Cameron. Gwen pulls Shawn, and Duncan gets the flag. Duncan runs past Gwen, Cameron, and Beth and wins the game.)

Chris: First round goes to the Masculine Males. Switch Sides.

(The reams switch sides.)

Chris: Go

(Duncan, Owen, Shawn and Mike run for the flag but get pulled by Gwen, Heather, Sky, and Zoey.)

Zoey: Yes!

(Zoey charges for the flag and so does Lightning and Chef. Chef gets pulled.)

(Zoey and Lightning get the flags and race back. When Lightning is about to cross the finish line, Cameron pulls his flag and Zoey crosses the line.)

Chris: Flirtatious Females win.

Flirtatious Females: Yay!

Chis: This time there will be bears to make it harder.

Campers: Aww.

(Mal gets in a bear costume.)

Mal Bear: Time to cause some chaos.

Chris: Go.

(Mal Bear runs and tackles Mike.)

Zoey: MIKE!

(Zoey runs to Mike but Lightning pulls her flag.)

Lightning: Sha-Yeah

Sky: That's not fair.

Chris: Too bad.

(Mike punches Mal Bear in the face. While everyone is watching the fight. Chef walks over to the flag and brings it back.)

Chris: Masculine Males Win. Flirtatious Females get voting.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: I have to convince the team to get rid of Sky.**

**End of Confessionals**

Heather: We have to get rid of Sky

Zoey: Why?

Heather: Because she's athletic.

Beth: But your manipulative

Cameron: And Smart.

Gwen: And you read my diary.

Zoey: All in favor of voting out Heather.

(Everyone raises their Hand.)

(Zoey leaves)

Zoey: Mike.

Mike: Yeah

Zoey: How did you do on exile.

Mike: I found it and I want you to have it.

(Mike gives it to Zoey.)

Zoey: Really

Mike: Yeah, I'm still gonna go hard in Challenges but I'm still trying to get you to win. Just try to go to exile so nobody knows I'm trying to let you win.

(Zoey kisses Mike on the lips.)

Mike: Whoa.

(Zoey leaves and Mike goes to his cabin.)

Shawn: Did you find the Invincibility Statue?

Mike: I found a clue but not it.

(Duncan checks His pockets and only finds the clue.)

Duncan: Mind if I.

Mike: Not at all. We are in an alliance.

(Duncan reads the Clue to Owen and Shawn.)

Owen: What does that mean?

Mike: IDK, I will try to go to exile and keep looking.

Owen: Our alliance needs a cool name.

Duncan: How about the Fat Talented Zombie-Killing Punks. FTZKP

Shawn: I like it.

Owen: Yes

Mike: I'm in.

Duncan: We as a group are making the merge.

FTZKP: Merge!

**Voting Confessionals**

**Gwen: You read my diary. AGAIN.**

**Heather: You can't make the merge.**

**Sky: Just going along with the rest of the team.**

**Cameron: You are too smart.**

**Beth: Finally voting out who I want.**

**Zoey: I vote for...**

**End of Confessionals**

Elimination Ceremony

Chris: If anyone has the invincibility statue and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

(Long Silence)

Chris: I will read the votes.

Chris: First Vote, Heather.

Chris: Sky, That's 1 vote Sky, 1 vote Heather

Chris: Heather, That's 2 votes Heather, 1 vote Sky

Chris: Heather, That's 3 votes Heather, 1 vote Sky

Chris: 3rd Person voted out, Heather.

Heather: Sky is gonna win if you don't get her out. Mark my words. Mark Them!

(Heather gets in the Trash Barrel and the Truck comes to pick her up)

**Confessionals**

**?: All the villains are dropping like flies. All my targets are gone. **

**End of Confessionals **

Chris: Males, who is going to exile?

Chef: I'll go.

**Confessionals**

**Chef: I gotta get away from these crazy people and I'm gonna start trying to win the game. When I get back I'm gonna get them to vote out Duncan using the statue as leverage. I'm gonna find it.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Chef gets on a boat and leaves.)

Chris: See you next time on Total Drama 1st and 2nd Place.


	4. 4 Do you have to have all the pop sing

4. Do you have to have all the pop singers in the world on Big Red Buttons?

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd Place. The Flirtatious Females felt happy after getting rid of Alejandro but it was short lived when ? made a couple of pranks. At the Immunity Challenge the Masculine Males won 2-1 and Heather tried to take out Sky but the girls voted out Heather. We got something gooood in store tonight on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd Place.

(Theme Song Plays)

**Flirtatious Females Cabin (Girls)**

(The cabin is flooding and all the sinks are turned on.)

Gwen: WHAT DID CHRIS DO THIS TIME?!

**Confessionals**

**?: Chris. (Starts Laughing)**

**End of Confessionals**

Beth: The door is Locked! Turn the sinks off!

Sky: They won't turn off!

Zoey: Hold on. Cameron taught me about this.

(Zoey reaches into the drain of the sink and pulls out a water filter. Then she puts it into where the water is coming out. The water stops.)

Gwen: Do it to the rest!

(Zoey turns off the rest of the sinks.)

Sky: We are stuck in a room filled with 3 feet of water!

(All the girls climb up on the bunk beds)

Sky (to Gwen): We should get Zoey and Cameron out now when we still can.

Gwen: Totally

Sky: We just need to get Beth on board.

Beth (out loud): I wonder how Cameron is doing.

**Flirtatious Females Cabin (Boys)**

(Cameron is relaxing on his bed. The sinks aren't even flooding since Cameron stopped them right when they turned on.)

Cameron: I wonder who did this?

**Confessionals**

**?: Not telling.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Masculine Males Cabin**

Owen: Help! The cabin is flooding! We're all gonna die!

Mike: I know how...

(Duncan smashes one of the sinks with a hammer. Water also starts coming out where he smashed it.)

Mike: I know how to fix it!

Shawn: Then do it!

(Mike turns off all the sinks except the one Duncan smashed.)

Lightning: Lightnings too young to die.

Mike: I can't turn the last one off!

Duncan: I have an idea.

Shawn: I hope Chef is doing better.

**Boney Island**

(Chef is searching a bush and finds a rolled up piece of paper.)

Chef: A clue!

_Climb up to the Highest Point._

_Look down and everything will joint._

(Chef goes to the tallest tree in the forest and climbs up it.)

(Chef looks all all around him and sees nothing.)

Chef: Might as well make a fake one to scare the others.

(Chef holds up an identical statue.)

**Camp**

Chris: Meet me outside the cabins.

(Nobody comes out)

Lightning: We're trapped in our cabins. Sha-Help.

Chris: I'm just gonna save my super awesome challenge for next episode and the first team to escape wins. Since the Masculine Males need to sit somebody out. Chef isn't even in the cabin so he is sitting out and I'm breaking the wall between Cameron and the girls to make it even.

(Chris pushes a big red button and Imagine Dragons comes out.)

Imagine Dragons: If you love somebody

Better tell them while they're here 'cause

They just may run away from you

You'll never know quite when, well

Then again it just depends on

How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest rivers

You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corners

Try to take the easy way out

I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then but

Then again I couldn't have 'cause

I've traveled all this way for something

I take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

Chis: Inspiring. (Chris starts to cry.)

(Chris presses another big red button and hears screaming from the girls cabin.)

**Flirtatious Females Cabin**

Cameron: I think we should try to escape through the floorboards.

Sky: Good Idea.

(All the girls try to break through the floor.)

**Masculine Males Cabin**

Mike: Why did you break the lock on the door?!

Duncan: It was the only thing to break.

Lightning: I Sha-have an idea. Anyone got Pancakes?

Owen: OF COURSE.

Shawn: Give them to Lightning.

(Owen reluctantly gives his Pancakes to Lightning.)

Lightning: Sha-Food

(Lightning eats the Pancakes and Owen glares at him.)

Owen: You ate my Pancakes!

(Owen charges at Lightning and misses and the door breaks.)

Duncan: We Won.

Gwen: Sorry

Masculine Males - Chef: WHAT!

Cameron: We escaped through the very unstable floor.

Chris: Masculine Males, get voting.

Shawn, Mike, Owen and Lightning are in the Masculine Males Cabin.

(Chef walks in)

Chef: I'm voting for Duncan and playing this on myself.

(Chef holds up the Fake Statue and Mike immediately knows it's fake.)

Chef: Vote for Duncan or feel the pain.

(Chef Leaves)

Mike: I say we vote for Chef.

Shawn: Why?

Mike: If Chef uses it. Duncan goes. If he doesn't then he goes home.

Lightning: Sha-Yeah

(Lightning Leaves)

**Voting Confessionals**

**Chef: I vote Duncan. He blew up Chris' Cottage.**

**Lightning: I vote for Chef. He dosen't give us protein.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Duncan walks in the cabin.)

Mike: I have a new strategy that Cameron told me about.

Shawn: What is it?

Mike: It's called the Split Vote.

Duncan: How does it work?

Mike: So Chef is voting Duncan and Lightning is voting Chef, so if 2 of us vote Chef and 2 vote Lightning.

Owen: It will be 3 votes Chef, 2 votes Lightning, 1 vote Chef.

Shawn: That's genius.

Duncan: So if Chef plays the statue...

Owen: Lightning goes and if he dosen't...

Shawn: Chef goes.

Mike: We will all be safe.

Owen: I'm mad at Lightning so I'm voting for him.

Duncan: And if Chef is voting for me I'm voting for him.

Mike: Done and Done. Shawn, what do you want?

Shawn: It's your plan so you should vote for Chef.

Mike: So me and Duncan vote for Chef and Owen and Shawn vote for Lightning.

Duncan: FTZKP

FTZKP: FTZKP

**Voting Confessionals **

**Owen: You ate my Pancakes **

**Duncan: If you vote for me I vote back.**

**Shawn: This plan is genius.**

**Mike: I can't tell them Zoey has the statue so I'm having them split the votes.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: Let's have some opening words.

(Chris pushes a big red button.)

Lady Gaga: I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"

If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear

Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"

I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read

One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me

Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Touch, touch

Touch, touch now

Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo

Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo

Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo

Ooh-ooh

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-R-T-P-O-P

Duncan: Do you have to have all the pop singers in the world on Big Red Buttons?

Chris: Yes, If anyone has the invincibility statue and would like to use it now would be the time to do so.

(Everyone looks at Chef and Chef shakes his head.)

Chris: I'll read the votes

Chris: First Vote, Lightning.

Chris: Duncan, That's 1 vote Duncan, 1 vote Lightning.

Chris: Lightning, That's 2 votes Lightning, 1 vote Duncan.

Chris: Chef, That's 1 vote Chef, 1 vote Duncan, 2 votes Lightning.

Chris: Chef, That's 2 votes Chef, 2 votes Lightning, 1 vote Duncan, 1 vote left.

Chris: 4th person voted out...

(Long Silence)

Chris: Chef.

Chef: WHAT!

Chris: Chef is not going through the Trash Cycle of shame.

Competitors: WHAT!

Chris: Chef will become the Chef again.

(The Competitors sigh)

Gwen: Wait, I know your gonna make someone ride the Trash Cycle of Shame.

Heather: So, am I here because you want to bring me back to the game?

Chris: Nope

(Chef throws Heather in to the Trash Can and a garbage truck comes by to pick her up.)

Chef: You are all gonna pay.

(He points to the Masculine Males.)

Chris: Flirtatious Females, Who is going to exile?

Zoey: I'll go.

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: I can't have them know Mike gave me the statue or they will eliminate us. I need to make them think I found it myself.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Zoey gets on a boat and leaves.)

Chris: See you next time on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd place.

**Confessionals**

**?: It's all going exactly how I want it. Mal is dead. Alejandro and Heather are at the Playa de Losers and Chef is the Chef again.**

**Mal: Oh ?, you are very cute. But I know exactly who you are. You got the police to give me the death penalty but I intend to expose you get them to vote you out and accidentally dress you as me and give you to the police.**

**Mike: When Chef finds out that I sent him home. I'm dead.**

**Chef: Mike is dead. Then Duncan, Then Lightning, Then Zoey, Then Cam...**

**End of Confessionals**

Authors Note

Author: Hey, This is the first time the votes aren't Unanimous so here they are:

Votes

Chef-Duncan

Duncan-Chef

Lightning-Chef

Mike-Chef

Owen-Lightning

Shawn-Lightning

Author: Sorry it took so long to update. I was on Vacation and didn't have wifi but I still wrote during my free time so this is why I'm posting so many stories at once.


	5. I trusted you and you lied right to my f

5. I trusted you and you lied right to my face.

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd place. The campers got stuck in their cabins. I wonder who did that? Seriously. I really don't know. Chef made a fake idol to threaten the campers with. Cameron's smart idea to escape through the floor worked and the Flirtatious Females won their first challenge in a LOOOONG Time. Chef told the campers that they had to vote for Duncan but FTZKP and Lightning turned it all on him and Chef was voted out. But I didn't send him home. Chef is now the Chef again. My super crazy challenge is today. I hope you enjoy here on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd place.

(Theme song plays)

**Outside the Cabins**

Mike: This neighborhood watch patrol was a good idea Cam.

Cameron: Thanks.

Sky: Now nobody can play pranks on us.

Beth: I can finally relax and not worry about my stuff getting stolen.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: Yeah. I'll take ?'s place while he/she is stuck at neighborhood watch. Don't get me wrong I still hate him/her but I like the idea of a prank every episode.**

**?: This is stupid. I can't play pranks on the competitors. That's no fun.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Suddenly all the contestants get trapped in a jail cell.)

Cameron: Seriously! Who is on guard.

Duncan and Beth: Everyone was still here. We did nothing wrong.

Mike: I hope Zoey is doing better than we are on exile.

**Boney Island**

(Zoey is building a shelter.)

Zoey: I already have the statue So I don't need to look for it.

**Outside the Cabins**

Chris: I love ?'s pranks.

(Chef frees everyone from the jail cell and Zoey walks in and joins her team.)

Chris: This competition is called War Boat Zone.

Chris: Each team will be on a boat and there are 8 corks in the boat preventing it from sinking. Once 6 corks are pulled then your boat will sink. Only one member of your team is allowed out of the boat at all times. If you are on the boat you shoot paintballs at the other team. If you get hit your out. Last boat to sink or Last team standing wins.

(All the competitors get in there boats and head of in different directions.)

(All the competitors are in their positions.)

Chris: Go!

**Confessionals**

**Sky: Our strategy is to let them come to us and we can wipe them out.**

**End of Confessionals**

Owen: Attack!

(Owen dives of the boat and into the water and swims towards the Females boat.)

Gwen: I see Owen.

(Beth shoots Owen easily.)

Chris: Owen is out.

Shawn: Seriously. I'll go pull some corks.

(Shawn dives off the boat.)

Chris: A cork has been pulled from the Females boat.

Sky: What!

Chris: Another from the females boat.

(Cameron shoots Shawn)

Chris: Shawn is out.

Lightning: Sha-Lightning to the rescue.

(Lightning gets shot by Gwen Instantly after he gets to the females boat.)

Chris: Lightning is out.

Lightning: Lightning never loses.

(Mike is about to dive of the boat but Duncan stops him.)

(Duncan points his gun up to the sky.)

Duncan: I'm a sharp shooter.

(Duncan Fires)

Zoey: OW! Who shot that?!

Chris: Zoey

(Duncan points Mike's gun to the sky and Mike fires.)

Gwen: Duncan! Stop shooting paintballs from so far!h

(Duncan fires and hits Sky then Mike fires and hits Beth.)

Chris: Just Cameron.

(Duncan shoots again.)

Cameron: OW! That hurt!

Chris: Masculine Males win. Flirtatious Females, get voting.

Gwen: Duncan!

Duncan: Oh, F**k.

(The flirtatious females start chasing Duncan all around the island.)

Gwen: We lost him. Your dead Duncan! The very next chance I get!

(Gwen fires a paintball in the air and leaves.)

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: Take a chill pill. I was trying to win the challenge. She still wants me. **

**Sky, Gwen and Beth are in the Flirtatious Females Cabin**

Gwen: I say we take out Zoey and Cameron.

Sky: Agreed.

Beth: Which one of them do we take out?

**Outside the Cabin**

Zoey: I can't believe Gwen would betray us like that.

Cameron: I say we vote for Gwen. We don't need to get rid of Sky yet.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Zoey: I vote for Gwen.**

**Cameron: Gwen. I trusted you and you lied right to my face.**

**End of Confessionals**

Sky: I say we get rid of Cam. We need Zoey for Challenges.

Gwen: Ok. I guess.

(Gwen leaves the cabin to cast her vote.)

**Voting Confessionals**

**Gwen: I never thought I would have to do this but I vote for Cameron.**

**Sky: Sorry Cam, I really like you but I need to vote you out.**

**Beth: You're just too smart. Sorry Cameron.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: If anyone has the invincibility statue and would like to use it now would be the time to do so.

(Long Silence)

Zoey: I will.

(Zoey walks up and gives the Invincibility statue to Chris.)

Chris: Any votes cast against Zoey don't count.

Chris: First Vote, Cameron.

(Zoey, Mike, and Cameron are all in shock.)

Chris: Gwen, That's 1 Vote Gwen, 1 Vote Cameron.

Chris: Cameron, That's 2 Votes Cameron, 1 Vote Gwen.

Chris: Gwen, That's 2 Votes Gwen, 2 Votes Cameron.

Chris: Fifth person Voted out, Cameron.

Cameron: Thanks Chris, Gwen I trusted you but you lied to my face and made an alliance with Sky and Beth to vote me out.

(Cameron says good bye to Mike and Zoey and then gets in the trash barrel and leaves.)

Chris: A new statue will be placed at Boney Island. Any Takers?

Mike: I'll go to exile.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: Zoey is in trouble and needs a new invincibility statue.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Mike gets on a boat and leaves.)

Chris: See you nex...

Mal: Not so fast Chris.

Chris, Chef, and the Contestants: MAL!

Mal: Chris, Chef. I hope you have enjoyed your lives.

(Chris and Chef run away)

Mal: Good thing I turned off all the phones.

Mal: Bye

(Mal punches the Camera.)

Votes

Zoey-Gwen

Cameron-Gwen

Sky-Cameron

Gwen-Cameron

Beth-Cameron


	6. I am not allowed to kill you

6. I am not allowed to kill you.

Mal: Do I have to do this whole Previously thing.

Intern: Yeah

Mal: Previously on Total Mal Island. Males Won. Gwen betrayed Cam. Zoey played Idol. Cam left. Mike went to exile. I took over. Chris and Chef ran away. The End.

(Theme song plays)

**Elimination Ceremony**

Mal: See you tomorrow. If you make it.

**Outside Flirtatious Females Cabin**

Zoey: What will he do with Mike?

**Boney Island**

(A bear is standing with the Statue on a necklace.)

Mike: Here Bear, Can I have the Statue?

(The Bear tosses Mike the statue.)

Mike: You'll have to do better Chef. Zoey is safe at the Females next elimination.

**Masculine Males Cabin**

Shawn: Who put honey all over our cabin?! I'm Trapped!

Duncan: Probably Mal.

**Confessionals**

**?: Mal! It's like they don't know me. Oh Wait, They don't.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Flirtatious Females Cabin**

Gwen: I'm kind of bored of this by know.

**Confessionals**

**?: BORED! Gwen you did not just say that. ? Presses a big red button.**

**End of Confessiolals**

Zoey: WHY IS THE CABIN ON FIRE?!

?: Have you learned your lesson?

Females: Yes!

(The fire turns off.)

?: Good because I am not allowed to kill you.

**Outside the Cabins**

Mal: Meet me by the cliff or I'll kill you.

**Cliff**

Beth: Why are we her

Mal: For a little example.

(A plane flies in and Mike is on it.)

Mike: MAL!

Mal: Yeah. I hope you enjoyed your life.

(Mal shoots the Propeller on Mike's plane and the plane drops into the Water.)

Zoey: Mike!

(Zoey runs towards the cliff but Mal stops her and throws her back in line.)

Mal: Now the new elimination device. The Bullet of Shame. Whoever wins the game gets to live. I'll blow up the Playa de Losers after the episode. I'm keeping the million dollars.

Mal: Today's challenge is make a shrine to me the best shrine wins for thier team. Go!

(1 hour later)

Mal: Your time is up. Let me see the shrines. Duncan.

(Duncan's shrine is Mal behind bars getting hanged.)

Mal: You want that to happen to you.

(Duncan shakes his head.)

Mal: Anyone who threatens to kill me in any way is automatically eliminated and dead.

(Shawn, Lightning, Gwen, and Zoey immediately kick down their shrines.)

Mal: Owen

(Owen's shrine is a picture of Pancakes.)

Owen: Pankakes

Mal: Beth

(Beth's shrine is a picture of Mal.)

Mal: That's Underwhelming. Sky.

(Sky's shrine says F**k You.)

Mal: Everyone head to the Elimination Ceremony at 8:00 for the Elimination Ceremony. You won't be voting tonight.

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: I think I'm going home. Mal hates me.**

**?: F**k, Mal is sending me home.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

Mal: I have made my decision about who is going home. My decision is...

Mal: ?

Beth (excitedly): So your sending home the person who has been sabotaging everything.

Mal: Yep, one of you. That person is...

Mike: Not so fast.

(Mike points a bazooka at Mal.)

Mal: But I killed you.

**Flashback**

(Mike is falling out of the sky to certain death.)

(Mike gets pulled into a secret hole in the cave and the plane falls in the water.)

Chef: Why did you save him? He voted me out.

Chris: We need his help, dig up the gun.

(Chef takes out a gun and gives it to Mike.)

Chris: You have to assassinate Mal.

Mike: I'll go wait at the Elimination Ceremony.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Mike: No you didn't. I won't kill you if...

Chris: Oh that's it.

(Chris takes the gun and shoots Mal in the Balls.)

Chris: That's for taking over MY SHOW.

(Chris shoots Mal in the Chest and Mal dies.)

Chris: And that's for trying to KILL ME!

(Chris shoots Mal in the head.)

Chris: And That's for good measure.

Chris: Okay, after Mal's reign of Terror everyone is still alive except for Mal. (Chris and Chef laugh)

Chris: I declare the Masculine Males the winners since Mike got Mal to freeze and I'm giving everyone 10 minuets to Talk. GO.

**Flirtatious Females Cabin**

Gwen: We have to vote for Zoey, she is the only option left.

Beth: I agree.

Sky: Let's go back to the Ceremony.

**FTZKP are in the Masculine Males cabin**

Mike: I found the statue and I want to give it to Zoey.

Duncan: Hold up.

Mike: The merge is probably coming Tomorrow. Right?

Shawn: Probably

Mike: Wouldn't we rather it be 5-3 at the merge instead of 4-4.

Owen: Yes. Pancakes.

Mike: I'll call Zoey in

(Mike steps outside the cabin.)

Mike: Zoey.

(Zoey and Mike come in the cabin.)

Mike: I found the statue.

Zoey: Please, I need it desperately.

Duncan: We'll only let him give it to you if you vote for who we want.

Zoey: Yes. Defiantly.

(Mike gives Zoey the statue.)

Duncan: I say we vote out Sky. Athletic and Smart. The finale last season came down to luck.

Shawn: I don't want to go up against her again.

Owen: Pancakes.

Mike: So Zoey, your voting for Sky.

Zoey: Okay.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Beth: I vote for Zoey. She is athletic.**

**Gwen: Sorry Zoey.**

**Sky: They may call me Zoey 2.0 but I'm Sky 1.0 and I vote for Zoey 1.0.**

**Zoey: They chose her so I vote for Sky**

**End of confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: If...

Zoey: Don't waste your breath.

(Lightning, Sky, Gwen, Beth, Chef, and Chris look shocked.)

Zoey: Thanks Mike.

(Zoey gives the idol to Chris.)

Chris: Any votes cast against Zoey will not count. AGAIN!

Chris: Zoey, does not count.

Chris: Zoey, does not count.

Chris: Zoey, does not count.

Chris: Sixth person Voted Out, Sky.

Sky: Good move and I have something to say to Lightning. Everyone else on your team is an alliance.

Lightning: Sha-Truth?

Shawn: Yeah, Sorry Lightning.

**Confessionals**

**Lightning: I need to go to exile and Sha-Find that Sha-Statue. **

**End of Confessionals**

(Sky gets in the trash barrel and leaves.)

Chris: Who is going to exile?

(Mike and Lightning stand up.)

Mike and Lightning: I'll go.

Chris: Rock, Paper, Scissors.

(Mike does paper and Lightning does rock.)

Chris: Mike is going to exile.

(Mike gets on a boat and leaves.)

Chris: See you next time on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd place.

**Confessionals**

**?: My evil focuses are turning strictly to strategy and for that you must know who I am.**

**(? steps out of the fog, forming a figure revealing itself to be Shawn.)**

**Shawn: It's been me this whole time. Surprised.)**

**End of Confessionals **

Votes

Beth-Zoey

Gwen-Zoey

Sky-Zoey

Zoey- Sky


	7. Let me hit you so I can advance

7. Let me hit you so I can advance.

Chris: Previosly on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd place. Mal had the competitors compete in a dumb challenge which nobody won. Mal was about to kill ? But Mike stopped him and then I killed Mal. So I awarded the Masculine Males Invincibility and everyone had 10 minuets before the vote. In a shocking turn of events Shawn and Duncan got to choose which female went home and they choose Sky. ? Revealed himself to be Shawn. That was a crazy last episode and were gonna try to top it here on Total Drama: 1st and 2nd Place.

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris: Hello Victims. It's merge time everyone please move into the Merge cabin. Guys on the Left, Girls on the right.

(Everyone Celebrates)

And if someone would also move Mike's things since he is on Boney Island.

**Boney Island**

(When Mike arrives he instantly sees a box.)

The statue is in the box

Find a key like this one (Mike sees a key) and claim your prize.

(Mike takes the key and opens the box.)

Mike: Seriously, This is just pathetic.

(Chef growls watching Mike on a monitor.)

Chris: Chef, you are making it too f***ing easy! He has found it 3 damn times this season. Twice he didn't even have to look! What the f**k?!

Chef: It's not like I like him or anything. He got me voted off. I hate his ***.

Chris: Maybe you should try a little harder!

Chef: Maybe if you paid me more then I would try harder!

**Outside the Cabins**

Zoey: I can't believe we made the merge.

Lightning: You shouldn't have made it to top 8.

Zoey: I made it here fairly.

Lightning: Your boyfriend cheated.

Zoey: He was allowed to give me the statue.

Lightning: Well the statue is Sha-Stupid.

(Lightning storms into the girls side of the cabin where Gwen and Beth are.)

Lightning: I need an alliance.

Gwen: Want to join ours. Sky just left so we need a new member.

Beth: We need a name to secure our trust.

Lightning: How about BLG.

Gwen: I like it.

**Confessionals**

**Gwen: I never thought I would have an alliance with Lightning to take down Mike and Zoey.**

**Lightning: Sha-Alliance.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Outside the Cabins**

Chris: Meet me at the Chrisaseum for the first individual challenge.

Chrisaseum

Chris: Let's bring in Mike.

(Mike joins everybody)

Chris: Mike, just so you know. The teams are merged.

(Mike high-fives everyone.)

Chris: This competition is called Hunter. 4 of you will be Hunters and 4 will be Prey. To advance to the next round if your a hunter is to hit one prey. If your a prey you have to avoid getting hit. If you are a hunter you can only get one prey per round. The 4 people who advance will split up 2-2 and then 1-1. I will randomly pull 4 slips to determine our Hunters. Beth, Shawn, Gwen, and Zoey are Hunters. Mike, Duncan, Owen, and Lightning are prey.

Chris: You are all at starting positions. Hunters, you have 30 minuets. Go.

(Mike runs to Zoey.)

Mike: Hit me. I need you to advance.

(Zoey reluctantly shoots Mike.)

Chris: Zoey hits Mike.

Shawn: Owen, lets make an alliance called the Fat Zombie-Killers.

Owen: Sure.

Shawn: So let me hit you so I can advance.

Owen: Ok

(Shawn blasts Owen.)

Chris: And Shawn gets Owen out.

**20 Minuets Later**

Chris: Duncan and Lightning avoid capture.

Lightning: Sha-Yeah

Chris: We're switching it around. Duncan and Lightning are Hunters now and Shawn and Zoey are prey. Go.

**25 Minuets Later**

(Zoey is hiding and gets blasted by a paintball.)

Lightning: Sha-Final Round.

(Duncan fails so Lightning and Shawn advance to the Final Round.)

Chris: Shawn is the hunter. Go.

(Lightning is hiding and Shawn sees him and starts chasing him.)

(Shawn fires and hits Lightning.)

Chris: Shawn wins Immunity.

(Everyone meets at the Chrisaseum entrance.)

Chris: Shawn, this season I'm allow somebody to give their immunity to someone else...

Shawn: No way!

Chris: Get voting everyone.

**BLG goes to the girls side of the Cabin.**

Beth: I say we vote for Mike. He isn't really here to win. He just wants Zoey to win.

Lightning: Sha-Yeah

Gwen: I guess

**Voting Confessionals**

**Beth: Sorry Mike.**

**Lightning: Sha-Liar**

**Gwen: I'm a horrible person. First I vote for Cameron, then I vote for Zoey and now I'm voting for Mike.**

**End of Confessionals**

**FTZKP + Zoey are in the Boys side of the cabin.**

Zoey: I say we vote for Gwen. She backstabed me and Cam.

Mike: I second that.

Shawn: I say we vote for Lightning. He is the most athletic.

(Shawn elbows Owen)

Owen: Lightning sounds good.

Duncan: I can't say Beth cause she is weak and I love Gwen so I vote for Lightning.

Shawn: Then we are voting for Lightning .

**Voting Confessionals**

**Shawn: Boom! Owen would have picked Gwen if I didn't make the Fat Zombie-Killers with him. So I vote for Lightning.**

**Owen: I vote for Lightning only because Shawn wants me too.**

**Duncan: Bye Bye, Sha-Lightning.**

**Mike: I have to vote for Lightning.**

**Zoey: Sorry Lightning.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: If anybody has the invincibility statue and they would like to play it now would be the time to do so.

(Long Silence)

Chris: I'll read the votes

Chris: First Vote, Mike

Chris: Lightning: That's 1 vote Lightning, 1 vote Mike.

Chris: Mike, That's 2 votes Mike, 1 vote Lightning.

Chris: Lightning: That's 2 votes Lightning, 2 votes Mike.

Chris: Mike, That's 3 votes Mike, 2 votes Lightning

Chris: Lightning: That's 3 votes Lightning, 3 votes Mike.

Chris: Lightning: That's 4 votes Lightning, 4 votes Mike.

Chris: Seventh person Voted Out, Lightning.

Lightning: Sha-What! There were 3 votes for Mike.

Chris: But there were 5 votes for you.

Lightning: But there are 5 people on our team.

Chris: The teams merged.

Lightning: Oh, That's why Shawn shot me.

(Lightning gets in the trash barrel and leaves.)

Chris: After the Merge, the person with Immunity sends someone to exile. They can send themselves. So Shawn?

Shawn: I'll send Gwen. She is the strongest competitor on the other side and we need to weaken her for the next challenge.

(Gwen gets on a boat and leaves.)

Chris: Get to bed.

(All the contestants leave.)

Chris: I had them leave before I sign off because I want to let you in on a little secret. Next episode is a Double Elimination. That's right. A contestant will be eliminated and then we they will compete in a speed immunity challenge and they will have 15 minuets to talk and cast their votes and we will send another contestant home. See you next time on the Double Elimination of Total Drama: 1st and 2nd place.


End file.
